


踊れ 頭なくして許され音頭

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Meetings, Grim Reapers, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: The only thing they had in common was they were both dead.One was never alive and the other existed for decades.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	踊れ 頭なくして許され音頭

**Author's Note:**

> starting the spooky season off with some abemiha (yes i know i'm a day late).
> 
> the title is a line from [mawaru](https://youtu.be/JGInLtu0j6Y) and the translation is _"if you remove your head, the dance will forgive you!" ___

Ren had wished the end for years, his constant moving straining. In the end it was all to avoid suspicion, his never aging skin and never graying hair. He couldn’t stay in one place longer than a few years or else someone could get on his case, suspect him and report him.

As much as Ren wished for the end, getting taken into custody was the worst way to go. The endless experiments; he grimaced at the thought of getting his canines removed. Ren wanted to go in the most humane possible way, but that was too complicated. His kind was meant to live for decades (some even liked to think they were immortal) but Ren knew he wasn’t immortal. He wasn’t that special. It just took a lot for him to die.

And he was getting restless waiting for his time.

* * *

Takaya never had a place in the world. Instead he’d watch from a distance, traveling the crowded streets unbeknownst of nearby passersby’s. He’d scope out his target, somehow hoping someone noticed him, saw him. But no one did. Not the human’s at least, but Takaya had seen the demons that lurked in the alleyways and the dead hiding right under everyone’s noses.

Takaya wasn’t chosen to exist down on Earth, instead he was chosen to remove people from the Earth. He was made to take their souls and leave their bodies to rot; it was a horrific job with hard choices. But it was the only reason Takaya was Takaya.

And that was boring.

* * *

Ren pressed his hands against his nose, falling into the space next to the toilet. It probably wasn’t the best idea to let himself get coerced into spending the evening at a bar, but he had to fit in. He couldn’t just lock himself in his apartment, he didn’t want to stick out.

But now he was sick, the stench of fresh blood everywhere. There was no escape from it, he could hear it rushing in his ears, his senses heightened and his canines growing. They pressed against his tongue, piercing the dead muscle.

Ren was horribly reminded how hungry he was and how stupid he had been to think starvation was the best way to go. But he didn’t know what else to do, he didn’t know what else to try. He was restless, he was sick and tired of living a lonely life.

He just wanted to ease his suffering.

* * *

When Takaya finally found a trace of his target the evening traffic had finally calmed down and the only thing that was left was the young lives traveling from one bar to the other. Takaya grew envious when he passed through a crowd of young adults, the light around their bodies showing how alive they were and how _dead_ he was.

The trace that had been left behind was nothing but a dim red mist that grew darker with every step. Takaya had never seen a red mist before, they were usually black – a light gray when far away – and when close a dark menacing black that swirled around the human.

But this one was different, it swirled around his legs almost like it was wrapping around him and trying to pull him in closer. Almost like whoever was trying to bring death to themselves. The thought alone made Takaya feel uneasy.

The mist lead into a dark alley next to a jammed packed bar, the fluorescent lights from the front entrance seeping into the alley giving it a weird glow and Takaya entered suspiciously. The mist dragged him closer to the side of the building, the color turning into a dark burgundy and seeping into an open window.

Takaya looked up in shock, watched the mist swirl as if the person on the other side was moving. He was not going to climb in through a window just to take someone’s soul, if this person was bringing death to themselves, they could come out and find him.

It was in that moment of thought did a body topple on top of him.

* * *

Hurrying to his feet Ren used the side of the stall for support, the lock opened with a click. One hand still pressed against his nose; he nervously poked his head out to check the small bathroom. The second stall next to him was cracked open and nobody was hanging out near the sinks.

He was relieved, unsure he’d be able to control his growing urges. His canines pressed against his tongue, deep in the dead muscle. The blood in his ears was so loud he couldn’t hear the pounding music. The window caught his attention when he stepped out from the stall, it looked low enough to the ground and it was already open – probably to wash out the scent of vomit – he was in a bar.

Ren took his chances, already knowing a rough fall wouldn’t do him much harm. He’d tried that and it hadn’t worked. He’d much rather jump out a window than attack someone and get taken into custody.

He went headfirst, a dumb decision but the growing stench of fresh blood was suffocating, and the fresh early fall air was the only thing that could calm the hunger. He used the shaky radiator under the window of leverage, which was going grand until the chunk of metal slid across the tiled floor. Ren lost his balance with a groan, tumbling over the side of the wall and down towards the ground.

He was correct about it being close to the ground, but maybe it was because his fall was cushioned by something – someone—how Ren didn’t see them when he was half-way out the window was beyond him. He did know though, that the stench of blood was gone.

* * *

Takaya knocked the body off him quickly, his first thought being the person was dead and that’s why they could touch him. Upon catching his thoughts he watched the dark burgundy mist swarm the body. Someone had quite literally found death themselves and this person was not human.

“What the fu—”

“I’I’m—I’m… so-sorry.”

Takaya caught sight of the fangs right away, under the glow of the fluorescent lights they were pearly white, the tips stained dark black and upon further examination of the _vampire_ sitting in front of him he saw the dark black – his blood – stained the vampire’s lips and tripped down his chin. Takaya felt worried, almost forgetting the burgundy mist that was surrounding the creature. Swarming him, wrapping around his arms, legs, waist – Takaya wanted to forget in the moment the creature had brought death to himself.

“Are you okay?” Takaya sat up on his knees, leaning closer to inspect the vampire, “You’re bleeding.”

The vampire seemed surprised at that, maybe even a bit frightened. Takaya couldn’t miss the way his hands shook when they raised to rub at his mouth, or the way their eyes widened and bubbled with water when they inspected the smear of blood across the back of their hand.

“I-I-I. Is it r-really? It c-can’t be. It-It’s not mine.”

* * *

Ren couldn’t be bleeding, there was no way he was bleeding. Yet there on his hand, was a dark black substance, and in his mouth mixed into his saliva was a bitter taste. Metallic and a bit rotten even.

The man Ren had fallen on didn’t seem the least surprised or frightened by him. Instead he was calm and collected, a bit too close even. The man moved forward a little, scooching on his knees.

“Is it someone else’s then? Did yo—”

“N-no. I-I…no f-food. I haven’t…I haven’t had an-any bl-blood…” Ren stopped when his face got a little too close, his eyes scrutinizing him and for a minute Ren thought he was dead. He thought he had just fallen onto someone from the government, maybe someone had reported him? “Y-you’-re I’m s-sorry, I d-don’t.”

“Huh?”

* * *

Takaya watched the vampire stutter, the way his shoulder’s jerked and how his chin tucked against his chest. It reminded him of a bat which was funny since he was in fact half bat. That’s what vampires were right? Half human-half bat. That’s what Takaya thought anyway.

“Y-you-you don’t-don’t work f-for V-V-VS?”

“VS?” He leaned closer, and the vampire pulled away, “What’s that?”

“Y-Yo-u d-don’t—”

“I’m not even from here.”

* * *

Ren was sure the man in front of him wasn’t human, the lack of smell a dead giveaway, but other than that he had no clue what he was. It wasn’t everyday Ren met someone who was dead just like him, but it was almost as if he had never lived a day on Earth.

And maybe he hadn’t. He could be a ghost? But weren’t ghosts people who had died and stayed on Earth? How did death with human’s work?

“A-A g-ghost?”

He seemed taken aback, and he did move back, “Huh…actually, I guess? But no. I’m a—I take the living’s souls.”

A grim reaper. Ren must of called a grim reaper, he fucked up. Ren knew it was possible, knew he could control his life and talk to the dead, the people beyond this world. But he thought it was just all wishful thinking, but here he was sitting next to a grim reaper.

* * *

Takaya had never met such a clueless vampire, but he had to admit it was amusing. But it was also a shame, the mist around him was growing thicker enveloping him in a red tint. It was calling to Takaya, egging him on and calling for his powers.

And he almost wanted to disobey. He’d much rather get to know the creature sitting in front of him, there was something about him that urged his curiosity on.

Takaya had never lived a day on Earth, but he had. He had spent decades here and Takaya wanted to learn all about them.

It was a shame he had to take his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> let's ignore how bad this is agajga, the idea of taka being a grim reaper may or may not have come from markiplier's death and taxes gameplay and of course i've been meaning to write a vampire ren fic for awhile. 
> 
> i may add onto this au? maybe not. if any would like that please let me know! also if you have an spooky things you'd like to see let me know those too. i want to write a bunch of halloween themed stuff.


End file.
